thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
House Varakar
Fire and Blood (The motto of House Varakar) The Founding of House Varakar House Varakar was founded by Gnaeus Varakar in the times of Ulfridren the Divine. Under his leadership the tribesmen of Nagrad conqured the clans of Outer Nirn, South Varakar, and North Varakar creating what is now known as the Duchy of Varakar. They wield the greatsword Blackfyre forged from a falling star. The Subjugation by The Kindom of Almarus The Duchy of Varakar was invaded by The Kindom of Almarus under the leadership of Mianderin, Lord of the Almark in the year 392 B.C.E. Our capital city of Nagrad was conqurered in just two weeks but we did not go down easily, in a series of hit and run attacks lasting two years; largely ineffective the raids stoped in 390 B.C.E due to the exectution of 500 captured tribesmen. Mianderin was a fair ruler and helped build up the Varakarian cities and port. Times of Peace and Prosperity 344 B.C.E-314 C.E Under the just and well run management of House Varakar and the Just rulers of House Almarus-Almark the people have flourished wealth and culture is everywhere, most people are fed and happy, the ports are full of items to be traded away and we have always sided with our Liege they have given us everything and we are indebted to them. The Northern Wars 315-346 C.E (For a Full Account read The History of House Almarus-Almark) This was a time of great hardship for the people of Varakar, for the Nilvarians seafares from the North struck out suddenly and attacked the Capital city of Nagrad putting the fleet to the torch and rapidly besieging the City, the Almarian army held them off for six days of heavy fighting and the loss of the Duke Gaius I. Due to valiant fighting the people of the city were able to flee so the army retreated to Varakar. The Nilvarians ransacked the city and flooded the plains only to meet fierce ressistance from the villagers and Marian Almarus rallied the scattared forces and with them in a series of hard fought battles and many long years they pushed the invaders out not without cost the valliant King Marian was slain in the Second Battle of Nagrad on the third day, the citizens of Nagrad have erected a statue to his memory and every year on that day bells ring and the bards sing tales of the valliant King Marian. Modern Days 690-709 C.E Duke Gnaeus Varakar II rule has been one of peace and prosperity he is currently a commander of the army of the Almarians and is the representitive of House Almarus-Almark to the West. He hopes to fufill his lieges wishes and bring recognition to his house. With the abdication of King Smetana and no members of House Arnor stepping forward to claim the throne. His Majesty King Vilarius of House Almarus-Almark re-formed the Kingdom of Almarus. He has once again swore fealty to the King and his heirs. ? Long Live the King! Duke Gnaeus died of a cardiac arrest this year and his son Aegon the first of his name now rules. He was fostered by his liege Vilarius Almark. Who in turn turned him over to the Knights of the Lion. He was educated in the art of war through the knights and now his rule has begun. Dukes of House Varakar Gnaeus Varakar the Unifier 514-493 B.C.E Tiberius Varakar I 493-453 B.C.E Jullius Varakar I 453-413 B.C.E Aeneas Varakar I 413-373 B.C.E Gnaeus Varakar II 373-360 B.C.E Jullius Varakar II 360-310 B.C.E Gnaeus Varakar III 310-264 B.C.E Manius Varakar I 264-210 B.C.E Tibernius Varakar I 210-160 B.C.E Micheal Varakar I 160-112 B.C.E Micheal Varakar II 112- 76 B.C.E Marcus Varakar I 76-0 C.E Lucius Varakar I 0-50 C.E Manius Varakar II 50-100 C.E Lucius Varakar II 100-155 C.E Marcus Varakar II 155-210 C.E Gaius-Jullius I Varakar 210-270 C.E Marcus-Fulvius I Varakar 270-305 C.E Gaius Varakar the ill Fated 305-315 C.E Tiberius Varakar I 315-385 C.E (Here is were the first line ends and the second begins) Gaius Varakar II 385-435 C.E Tiberius-Jullius I Varakar 435-490 C.E Julius-Claudius I Varakar 490-550 C.E Gnaeus Varakar IV 550-600 C.E Micheal Varakar II 600-680 C.E Gnaeus Varakar V 680-709 C.E Aegon Varakar I 709- Category:The Founding of House Varakar Category:The Subjugation by House Almarus-Almark